


Indaco

by green_avocado



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, jongin has a dog, у чонина есть собака, чонин старше криса почти на 10 лет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_avocado/pseuds/green_avocado
Summary: У Чонина есть возможность начать новую жизнь.Он просто сам должен этого захотеть.История, в которой Ким Чонин ведет затворническую жизнь, а Крис Ву просто валится ему на голову, когда он не ждет.





	Indaco

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть еще туть: https://ficbook.net/authors/400375   
Забегай ;)

— Давай, это не сложно. Попробуем еще раз. Раз-два-три…

Просторную студию заливает свет. В воздухе клубится пыль, сияя золотом в лучах предрассветного солнца, а от стен отражается громкий мужской смех. Носитель этого смеха потешно путается в ногах, пока Чонин ведет его по простой дорожке вальса, тоже едва удерживая ползущие вверх уголки губ. Пара, покачиваясь, кружит по паркету, пока темноволосый парень вновь не спотыкается. С фырканьем, он выворачивается из чужих рук, отходя к музыкальной аппаратуре.

— Все, я пас. Как я и говорил, тебе не удастся научить меня танцевать, как не пытайся.

Чонин обнимает партнера со спины, бережно прижимая к себе, и кладет подбородок на его плечо.

— Да ладно, у тебя почти получилось, я все видел.

— Тебе стоит смотреть внимательнее, особенно за своими ногами, у тебя пальцы синие от того, что я тебе их оттоптал.

Мужчина трется щекой о чужую шею, невесомо улыбается.

— Тебе просто нужно прислушаться к ритму.

Темноволосый поворачивается в чужих руках, смотрит нежно, а потом прикладывает ухо к чужой груди, прикрывая глаза.

— Да уж, словно музыка, — бормочет он, утыкаясь носом в районе солнечного сплетения.

Чонин крепко жмурится, неспособный разомкнуть объятия. Он так бы и стоял до конца времен, лишь бы момент не заканчивался никогда. Но его партнер резко отстраняется, с улыбкой идет к неподалеку стоящему инструменту, садится, перебирает клавиши.

— Давай так, я буду играть, а ты будешь для меня танцевать. Так каждый из нас будет делать то, что он умеет. Все честно.

— Ты сто раз видел, как я танцую, — улыбается Чонин.

— И кто сказал, что мне надоело?

Темноволосый озорно улыбается, подергивая бровями, и начинает играть. Простая мелодия вальса, возможно даже подобранная на ходу. С него станется…

— Ну, давай. На счет. Раз-два-три…

— Эй, Чонин, — кто-то резко хватает его за плечо.

Чонин открывает глаза.

Перед его взором тусклый потолок просторной студии. В воздухе летает пыль, и когда Чонин делает глубокий вдох, она дерет ему горло. Только спустя несколько мгновений его взор цепляется за лицо склонившегося над ним человека. На нем отчетливо читалось беспокойство.

— Ты здесь так и уснул, что ли?

Чонин проводит рукой по своим темно-русым волосам и выдыхает воздух, разгоняя облачко пыли вокруг себя.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Чондэ?

Голос кажется хриплым, будто он не разговаривал минимум неделю. Впрочем, это так и есть, чего душой кривить. Упомянутый Чондэ протягивает руку, за которую мужчина все же хватается, поднимаясь с паркета.

— Что я могу, по-твоему, здесь делать? Я не нашел тебя дома. А если ты не дома, то мы все прекрасно знаем, где еще тебя можно найти, — в тоне собеседника сквозит неприкрытая злость вперемешку с волнением.

Чонин отворачивается к окну, прислушиваясь к ровному ритму. По стеклу барабанит дождь.

— Пойдем, тебе нужно поесть. Небось, с утра здесь торчишь?

Вопрос остается без ответа, но к словам Чонин все же прислушивается. Берет кинутое на крышке пианино пальто и надевает на себя, не заботясь застегиванием пуговиц — скоро весна. Да и ему не холодно. Уже давно.

Капли продолжают барабанить по карнизу. Ровный ритм.

Раз-два-три…

***

Обедают они в кафе напротив танцевальной студии. Место, которое было Чонину вторым домом, теперь зияет темными окнами в дневном свете. Больше он там не танцевал. Эта студия принадлежала им обоим, а не ему одному. Делать в ее стенах что-то в одиночку было так странно, до мурашек по затылку. Именно поэтому теперь он преподает танцы в чужой студии, под чужим руководством. Все это казалось до жути неправильным.

— Знаешь, я думаю, тебе стоит прийти, хоть раз в этом году, — заводит старую шарманку Чондэ.

— Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к этим семейным сборищам, — есть резко перехотелось, хотя и надо бы. Чонин неохотно жует остывшее мясо, пялясь на капли дождя, стекающие по окну.

Каждый год одно и то же. Каждый чертов год Чондэ приглашает его на этот чертов «праздник». Они все собираются вместе, несмотря на то, как далеко раскидала их жизнь, какая разная она у всех, и насколько они заняты. Кто-то остался в родной столице, а кто-то, как Чонин и семья Чондэ, переехали в Штаты. Все находят время, чтобы собраться в одном доме, потому что они семья. И они все поддерживают друг друга. Именно по этой причине Чонин вот уже как два года получает кучу писем от своих друзей с просьбами о приезде, или приезжают они сами, как только выдается возможность. И нет, это вовсе не значит, что спохватились они только сейчас, это просто говорило об их степени волнения о нем. И Чонин им бесконечно благодарен, но вот только он не может прийти туда, как ни в чем ни бывало и делать вид, что все хорошо.  
Это не так. И как раньше уже никогда не будет. Он пристал к нему темноволосым фантомным призраком и преследует его везде, где бы он ни был.

— Чонин-а, — мужчина напротив беспомощно загибает пальцы. — Столько времени прошло, все соскучились по тебе. И Анна была бы очень рада тебя видеть, я уверен.

При упоминании имени в сердце потеплело, но Чонин качает головой.

— Мы с Анной и так увидимся, если ты не забыл про обещание.

Есть больше не хотелось, но желудок хотя бы перестал утробно рычать на него.  
И то хорошо.

— Ладно, я не буду настаивать, — Чондэ медленно поднимается, надевая плащ, стоит, будто не решаясь что-то сказать, но потом все же говорит.

— Я не думаю, что Кёнсу хотел бы…

Нет.

— Чондэ, теперь ты уже не узнаешь, чего хотел бы Кёнсу. Так что, на твоем месте, я бы не говорил с полной уверенностью, — холодно припечатывает Чонин, достает из бумажника нужную сумму, оставляя ее на столе.

Чондэ мог хоть сколько говорить ему, как он неправ, мог воспитывать его, но, только не задевая того, что не успело отболеть.

— Я поеду домой, передавай привет семье, — и, хлопнув друга по плечу, выходит из кафе.

По салону автомобиля разливаются приятные ноты Лунной Сонаты, исполняемой им. Именно в его манере. Аккорды переливаются один за другим, расслабляя Чонина, каменный вес на душе становится легче, хоть и ненадолго. Потому что главного фактора никак не изменить. Ровно два года назад Ким Чонин потерял До Кёнсу. Он потерял любовь всей своей жизни.

***

Громкий лай и скрежет по двери заставляет Чонина резко вздохнуть и перевернуться на другой бок, прогоняя дрему. Опираясь на руку, он нависает над лежащим рядом Кёнсу. Безмятежное лицо выдают только подрагивающие тени от ресниц на щеках. Чонин улыбается, поднимает руку и мягко ведет указательным пальцем вниз по переносице, скользя по губам и останавливаясь на подбородке. Темноволосый не выдерживает, улыбается.

— Мне кажется, кто-то за дверью очень хочет либо есть, либо в туалет, — бормочет он сонным голосом, открывая глаза, лукаво смотрит. Чонин фырчит, переворачиваясь на спину.

— Сейчас твоя очередь, я выпускал его вчера.

— Ты что, заставишь меня встать с нагретого места в такую холодрыгу? Ты безжалостен.

Кёнсу все же садится на кровати. Одеяло сползает с его плеч, открывая взору Чонина голые плечи с темными отметинами, он видит, как они покрываются мурашками, подставленные прохладному воздуху и не успевает сдержаться от серии легких поцелуев у основания шеи. Кёнсу слабо дергает плечом и встает.

— Не подлизывайся, — дразнится.

Уже из коридора раздается звонкий кашель, который заставляет все в груди Чонина сжаться. Опять. Это не прекращается уже пару месяцев, которые он просит Кёнсу посетить врача. Даже касаемо простуды самолечение — опасно осложнениями, поэтому мужчина решает, что потащит своего парня к врачу уже силком, хочет он того или нет.

Когда он возвращается, на нем теплый халат, в который он умудряется укутаться по самый нос. Чонин находит это забавным и милым, а До с размаху плюхается на кровать, просовывая холодные ладони под одеяло ближе к чужим теплым бокам.

— Напомни мне, зачем мы завели собаку?

— Собака — это ответственность. Нам обоим стоит поучиться быть ответственными, особенно это касается тебя, Ким Чонин, — важно цитирует темно-русый, обхватывая чужие холодные ладони своими.

— Это я сказал?

— Да.

— Забудь. Ответственность сосет. Мы могли бы спать еще целый час, даже думать об этом больно.

— Это даже не ребенок, Кёнсу, — качает головой мужчина.

— Ну, у нас есть…

— Чужие дети не считаются.

— Ой да брось! — восклицает До, устраиваясь на одеяле удобнее, лодыжкой скользя между ног мужчины. — Чондэ и Минсок оставляют ее у нас настолько часто, что я начинаю думать, будто она и наш ребенок тоже.

— В таком случае это была бы катастрофа, мы ужасные родители, — снова впадая в дрему, бормочет Чонин.

— Правда? — почему-то робко звучит голос темноволосого. — А мне кажется, ты был бы замечательным отцом, малышка в тебе души не чает.

— Это просто потому, что когда я не знаю, что мне делать — я просто даю ей все, чего она хочет. Ты думаешь — это правильный образовательный подход?

Они смеются, какое-то время молчат, наслаждаясь приятным теплом друг друга.

— Но все-таки своя семья — это здорово, ты так не думаешь?

Чонин долгое время молчит, обдумывает. Они с Кёнсу вместе столько, сколько он себя помнит. Они были вместе в школе, потом в колледже и университете. Они так долго искали подход друг к другу, через столькое прошли, но он никогда не задумывался о том, каково было бы завести настоящую семью вместе с Кёнсу. Даже несмотря на то, что они переехали в Штаты именно потому, что хотели иметь возможность быть этой самой семьей.

— Я не часто думал об этом, — признается Чонин, перебирая чужие пальцы. — Но звучит здорово.

— Нам бы пришлось разгребать этот хлам на заднем дворе, потому что там творится какой-то ад. Может быть, развели бы там сад или еще что.

— Ага, а еще я бы посадил там розы или еще что, — флегматично отзывается темно-русый.

Он не видит лица Кёнсу, но чувствует на кончиках пальцев то, как его тело сотрясается от беззвучного смеха.

— О боже мой! Ким Чонин — садовод! Ты мой герой, готов на такие жертвы.

— Ага, но пока давай остановимся на собаке, — с улыбкой бормочет Чонин, утыкаясь Кёнсу в выглядывающую из-под халата ключицу. — Если не угробим ее за год, то можем подумать о более ответственном задании — розах на заднем дворе.

— Если мы справимся с этим, то мы со всем справимся, — соглашается темноволосый. Чонин обхватывает рукой под коленом, закидывает чужую ногу себе на бедро и припадает к губам томным, тягучим поцелуем. В груди разливается тепло.

До того, как Кёнсу отстраняется, утыкаясь в подушку, и заходится кашлем, а на наволочке остаются пятнышки крови.

***

[Ludovico Einaudi — L'origine nascosta]

Дом встречает его неохотно, оплаканный дождем и погребенный тучами. Пес сидит на крыльце, положив морду на сложенные лапы, но тут же подскакивает, завидев знакомую машину.  
У входной двери Чонин гладит настырное животное по холке, отпирая замок ключом. Дом равнодушно приглашает его войти, изнутри тихо воет ветер — хозяин забыл закрыть окно на кухне. Чонин разувается по пути, включает свет в коридоре, скидывает пальто, оставляет его на комоде около лестницы и зажигает настольную лампу в гостиной, проходя мимо и краем глаза задевая мелькнувшее пианино. На кухне он включает лампочку на вытяжке и закрывает окно. Первая цепочка привычных действий — свет. Он горит в каждой комнате на первом этаже вне зависимости от того, где находится сам Чонин. Смейтесь сколько хотите, но его пес не любит оставаться в темноте. В какой-то степени Чонин с ним солидарен — темнота напоминает ему самому об одиночестве.  
Умывшись и сменив одежду на привычные темные спортивные штаны и белую майку, он идет на задний двор. Тучи все не хотят расходиться, но дождь уже не идет. Прохладный ветер разносит по двору приятный цветочный запах, пока Чонин вооружается секатором и перчатками.  
Это последние числа апреля, но первые розы уже начинают расцветать. Дикие, необузданные, шипастые, они раскрывают свои бутоны, представляя их во всей красе этому миру.  
Другие вряд ли зацветут ближайшие недели три, Чонин легко оглаживает нераскрывшиеся бутоны пальцами и начинает подрезать клумбы. Мается в саду он где-то до вечера, пока темное небо не начинает чернеть окончательно. После убирает садовые принадлежности на место, моет руки и идет готовить ужин. Неспешно, он научился вполне сносно готовить, потому что полуфабрикаты его не впечатляли, а другого выхода из ситуации, вроде как, и нет. Навык оказывается весьма полезным, потому что во время готовки голова не забита ненужными мыслями, а легкая музыка из старого приемника успокаивает.  
Пес садится у ноги хозяина, светлая шерсть переливается в свете лампочки, и начинает поскуливать. Чонин гладит его голой ступней.

— Имей терпение, ненасытное животное, не только ты здесь голодный.

Когда мужчина заканчивает с готовкой, он раскладывает еду в две глубокие тарелки, ставит собачью миску перед псом, тот воодушевленно начинает чавкать едой. Со своей Чонин садится прямо на теплый пол рядом с ним и так же методично начинает поглощать еду.

— Ну как, тебе нравится? — поставив тарелку на бедро, он гладит пса за ухом. — Кроме тебя больше некому пробовать мою стряпню, так что терпи.

Животное довольно булькает себе под нос, уголки губ Чонина приподнимаются.

— Если это был комплимент, то я польщен.

После ужина он моет тарелки и вместе с собакой поднимается на второй этаж, чтобы принять душ и побриться. После душа Чонин всерьез смотрит на себя в зеркало около 10 минут, думая, стоит ли ему сбривать щетину. Проводит кончиками пальцев по отросшим волоскам на подбородке и вспоминает мягкий шепот на ухо.

— Ты выглядишь очень сексуально, когда бреешься.

Теплый выдох будто задевает мочку правого уха и Чонин оборачивается. Чтобы встретить пустоту. Выдыхая, мужчина быстро бреется, а потом вытирает лицо полотенцем. Теперь он выглядит на пару-тройку лет моложе своих 30.  
Закончив со всеми делами он идет в комнату, попутно включая настенную лампочку в коридоре второго этажа, оглядываясь на то, как собака неторопливо семенит за ним. Пес обгоняет его и запрыгивает на кровать, стоит Чонину включить свет в комнате.

— Эй, нет, приятель, так не пойдет, — качает он головой. — Мы ведь с тобой договаривались, верно?

На него долго смотрят темными влажными глазами, а потом обиженно фыркают и спускаются на пол, пристраиваясь на специально отведенном для этого коврике.  
Чонин, быть может, и не запрещал бы ему спать с ним. Но это сторона Кёнсу.  
Мужчина снимает майку, приоткрывает дверь в коридор и выключает в комнате свет. Лучи из коридора мягко освещают комнату и пес довольно вздыхает, укладываясь удобнее. Иногда Чонину кажется, что это животное слишком умное.  
Смежая веки, проваливаясь в дрему, Чонин чувствует, как матрас проседает под фантомным весом.

— Согнал пса, не стыдно? — голос Кёнсу звучит так тонко и тихо, будто бы сейчас оборвется, как хрупкая нить.

— Он занимал твое место, — отзывается мужчина. Голос звучит по-ребячески детским, или так кажется от того, что Чонин чувствует себя сонным.

— Хоть бы раз позволил ему поспать с тобой, — бормочет темноволосый.

Ответить Чонин ничего не успевает, так как проваливается в сон.

***

Утром понедельника его будит шершавый язык, отрывисто облизывающий щеку. Пес стоит на задних лапах, опираясь передними на постель с правой стороны. Умный мальчик. Чонин неразборчиво мычит себе под нос и гладит густую шерсть, одновременно с этим водит левой рукой по другой стороне кровати, натыкаясь на заправленное холодное одеяло. Чертова привычка.  
Между тем, понедельник. Это значит, что у Чонина сегодня занятия и что ему нужно ехать в студию.  
Пока мужчина делает все процедуры перед выходом, пес терпеливо сидит у входной двери.  
Чонин смотрит на погоду за окном и видит, как сгущаются тучи. Берет оставленное на комоде пальто, закидывает его на плечо и выпускает-таки собаку во двор. Тот встряхивается, разнося шерсть ореолом вокруг себя.  
Закрыв дверь на ключ, Чонин напоследок гладит светлую холку и уходит по направлению к машине. Путь в студию недолгий, так как приезжает он раньше всех, дороги большого города еще не успевают проснуться. Привычка с самого начала работы — он приходит, пьет кофе, купленный в ближайшей кофейне, разогревается, придумывает связки для хореографии своих учеников. И ждет появления владельца студии.  
Тен заходит в студию с неизменной улыбкой, снимает легкую куртку и стряхивает капельки с мятного цвета волос. Чонин и не заметил, как снова пошел дождь. Они начинают обсуждать хореографию и сегодняшний график. На самом деле, Тена зовут совсем не так, но об его настоящее имя можно язык себе сломать, так что Чонин решил, что проще ему быть Теном. Бойкий молодой парень, с большими мечтами и начинаниями. Если кто и мог восхитить Чонина в танце, то это только он.  
Его эмоций настолько много, что Киму хватает на весь рабочий день.  
Он тренирует небольшую группу первоклассников. И индивидуально натаскивает девочку для соревнований, на которые Тену все-таки удалось ее уломать. И не зря, девчонка она действительно бойкая, перед трудностями не пасует, хотя большинство конкурсантов значительно старше нее, но так как конкурс любительский, то участвовать можно и ей. Чонину она нравится. Возможно, он хотел бы себе дочку, похожую на нее.  
Уже в конце занятий, девочка, Кристалл, подходит к нему бесшумно и неуверенно хлопает по предплечью, привлекая внимание. Голубые глаза искрятся надеждой.

— Учитель, а ведь вы будете присутствовать на соревнованиях?

Ее мама стоит позади и улыбается, прикрывая рот рукой. Тен же дует губы и молитвенно складывает руки. Чонин едва удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза, но улыбается девочке.

— Конечно, буду, и с удовольствием посмотрю, как ты победишь.

После отходит к Тену, чтобы получить вежливый кивок и благодарность.

— Я понимаю, что это не входит в твои обязанности, но она мне уже не первый день задает вопрос, можно ли ей просить тебя о таком.

Возвращается домой Чонин уже когда на город опускаются сумерки, тучи вроде немного разошлись, так что солнце бросает свои редкие лучи на землю, отражаясь в лужах тысячами кристаллов. Ким тормозит на обратном пути, чтобы купить продукты и ингредиенты для собачьей еды.  
Сделав все нужные покупки, он держит путь к припаркованной машине, когда в его плечо врезается что-то тяжелое. Это оказывается парень, чуть повыше него, судя по темной макушке, мелькнувшей перед лицом. Неизвестный на громкий отклик не оборачивается, сильнее притопив в сторону перехода. Чонин озадачено смотрит, как парень стремительно идет по дороге, а светофор предупредительно перегорает с желтого на красный.

— Эй, парень! — пытается он окрикнуть, одновременно с этим срываясь с места, когда видит выруливающую из поворота машину.

Все происходит так быстро, что сам Чонин не успевает понять, что он делает. Он просто осознает, что не успевает потянуть парня на себя, поэтому пихает его вперед. Его сердце ухает в пятки только после того, как он осознает, что сделал. Парень спотыкается через собственную ногу, перепрыгивая пару метров. Машина успевает задеть его правое бедро, когда он валится без сознания почти что у тротуара. Холод внутри Чонина оттаивает только тогда, когда машина на другой полосе успевает затормозить, заметив, как Ким выбежал на дорогу, так что на паренька она не наезжает.  
Мужчина подбегает к лежащему телу, проверяя состояние. Дышит размеренно, пульс в норме. Парень был в наушниках, чертов идиот. Прямо на брови красуется ссадина, из которой сочится багряная кровь, но руки и ноги смотрят в верные стороны, что, в принципе, успокаивает.

— Эй, мужчина, это ваш друг? Он в порядке? Я прошу вас, давайте разберемся здесь и между собой, мне не нужны неприятности от пацанов, которые выбегают на дорогу так, как им вздумается, — начинает тираду водитель авто, которое боком зацепил незнакомец.

Чонин медленно все обдумывает. У парня при себе нет ничего — даже документов. Вот мороки будет с ним нянчиться в больнице, а просто привезти и оставить Чонину совесть не позволит.

— Не будем разбираться, все в порядке. Просто помогите мне его до машины донести, вон там, — указывает он водителю. Тот соглашается сразу же. И после того, как они укладывают юношу на задние сидения машины Чонина, долго его благодарит.

Ким лишь кивает и прощается с мужчиной, который будто постарел лет на 10 сразу же. Да и винить его не получается, когда этот шальной сам под колеса бросился. Чонин наклоняется рядом с машиной, чтобы собрать вывалившиеся из брошенных пакетов продукты и оставляет их на пассажирском сиденье. А сам идет в аптеку, чтобы приобрести бинты, заживляющую мазь, обезболивающее и еще чего по надобности. Помяло парня вроде не сильно, но вызвать врача утром все-таки придется.  
Уже подъезжая домой, Чонин видит взволнованно дергающего хвостом пса. Он его не выгулял, да и задержался к тому же. Впервые за два года. Чонин выходит из машины, чтобы аккуратно подхватить чужое тело с задних сидений, и, откровенно пыхтя, идет к входной двери. Прихватил же горе на свою голову. Пес заинтересованно мельтешит рядом, иногда лает. Чонин представляет, как это выглядит со стороны, если хоть кто-то сейчас пройдет мимо по улице или выглянет из окон своих домов. Победив замок, он аккуратно проносит тело в гостиную и кладет на диван. По пути за продуктами проделывает обычную процедуру со светом. Пес сразу же заскакивает в дом и устремляется в гостиную. Чонин закатывает глаза, кто бы сомневался.  
Распихав продукты в холодильник, он идет с пакетиком из аптеки к дивану.  
Осматривает своего подопечного на ближайший день — темные короткие волосы, широкие брови, прямой острый нос, полные губы и упрямый подбородок. Даже когда парень в безмятежной отключке, его черты выглядят немного хищно, будто он ожидает подвоха в любую секунду, и стоит Чонину подойти ближе, распахнет глаза и схватится за близлежащий предмет, чтобы им отбиваться.  
Чонин решает, что единственное, что он может сделать — это разобраться с ссадиной на брови, которая вроде уже не кровила, но казалась достаточно болезненной. Багряные дорожки размазаны по всей правой стороне лица. Окунув ватку в перекиси, мужчина аккуратно стирает засохшие корки с лица и очага боли, придерживая незнакомца за подбородок. Тот, казалось, немного нахмурился, но так и не очнулся.  
Закончив, Чонин лепит на ссадину пластырь, оставляет таблетку от головы и стакан с водой на кофейном столике у дивана и уходит. Больше ничего сделать он не может.  
По привычке ужинает с псом на полу, быстро ополаскивается в душе и уже намеревается пойти в комнату, но все же спускается вниз и выключает свет в гостиной. Собака обиженно поджимает уши, обращая внимание на хозяина.  
— Сегодня тебе тут не рады, дружок, — говорит ему Чонин.  
Он выскакивает из комнаты, чтобы подняться наверх по лестнице и занимает законное место на коврике у кровати.  
Ким снимает майку, забираясь в постель, ложится на левый бок и закрывает глаза. А через некоторое время чувствует, как матрас проседает под чужим фантомным весом.  
Открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть безмятежное лицо Кёнсу, который бормочет с закрытыми глазами:

— Ты ведь запер входную дверь? Вдруг твой подопечный сбежит с предрассветными лучами?

— Мне тебя не хватает, — вместо ответа тихо шепчет Чонин.

Кёнсу молчит, так как уже крепко спит. И мужчине ничего не остается, кроме как последовать его примеру.

***

[SYML — Where's My Love Alternate Version]

Когда они узнают диагноз, уже слишком поздно что-либо делать. Врач объясняет им, что следует предпринимать в таком случае дальше, а Чонин просто ничего не слышит, смотря на чертовы снимки грудной клетки Кёнсу.  
В голове набатом звучит, как чертов приговор «Рак правого легкого со множественными метастазами». Хотя, почему же это звучит, как приговор — это ведь он и есть. Кёнсу крепко держит его за руку, вслушиваясь в слова доктора, пока Чонин со стеклянными глазами рассматривает мониторы и чертову опухоль, гневит ее взглядом, будто от этого она немедленно рассосется и пропадет из тела его любимого. Но она не исчезает, а доктор продолжает говорить. О том, что потребуется курс химиотерапии, если Кёнсу хочет продлить свою жизнь еще на пару-тройку лет. О том, что опухоль неоперабельна, так как метастазы, которые она дала, слишком маленькие и многочисленные, чтобы их купировать. О том, что это вполне себе закономерность, не знать об этой коварной болезни до ее хронической стадии. О том, что бывает после четвертой стадии рака и к чему стоит быть готовыми. Чонин хочет проснуться.

— Мистер Ким, — обращается к нему доктор. — Мистер До согласен на курс химиотерапии, если согласитесь вы.

Чонин переводит взгляд на Кёнсу, который смотрит на него большими, влажными глазами, сжимает пальцы до бела на их переплетенных ладонях. Он также растерян и напуган, как и сам Чонин.

— Я повторюсь, к сожалению, это единственный доступный вариант в вашем случае. Мне очень жаль.

Они долго подписывают всякие бумажки о будущих процедурах, берут длинные списки препаратов, которые Кёнсу предстоит пить теперь до конца своей недолгой жизни. Каждый день, чтобы иметь возможность проснуться живым на следующий. Едут домой они молча, обдумывая все, что только что произошло. Наверное, такое просто невозможно уложить в голове. Чонин часто видел, как в кино кто-то болел неизлечимыми болезнями. Они же сами с Кёнсу смотрели такие фильмы, сидя в обнимку на диване в зале. Кёнсу еще постоянно причитал о том, как он счастлив проводить каждую минуту с Чонином, которую ему отвела судьба. Это казалось таким далеким, ведь ты всегда думаешь, что если где-то да есть, то до тебя оно не дотянется. А теперь Чонин беспомощно смотрит на то, как его любимый человек страдает от того самого «далекого» недуга. Это слишком злая шутка, судьбе стоит пересмотреть свои приоритеты, думает он.  
И винит себя. Не досмотрел, не придал значения. А если бы настоял чуть раньше? Была бы возможна операция? Насколько бы она помогла?  
Когда они заходят в дом, щенок кидается им в ноги, Кёнсу автоматически гладит его по холке и оборачивается к Чонину. Они смотрят друг на друга, будто пытаясь насмотреться на десятилетия вперед, а потом темноволосый обхватывает его ладонь и ведет наверх, в их спальню. Заставляет Чонина лечь и ложится сам, крепко прижимается боком и зарывается лицом в чужую рубашку. Мужчина чувствует, как она намокает, обхватывает дрожащее тело и дает волю слезам.  
Через какое-то время им приходится мириться с обстоятельствами. Они старались проводить каждую минуту друг с другом. Спустя пару месяцев Чонин даже перестает винить себя, так как они с Кёнсу перерывают весь интернет и кучу врачей, чтобы узнать о его типе рака. И каждый раз им говорили одно и то же — операция не была бы возможна в любом случае. Так бывает. Намного чаще, чем у тех счастливчиков, которым все-таки удается купировать опухоль. Их жизнь удается выторговать на лишние 5 лет, если повезёт.  
Стадии ремиссии проходили для них, как глоток свежего воздуха. Когда они могли себе позволить съездить к друзьям, прогуляться по парку с щенком или даже съездить на побережье. В особенно яркие дни Кёнсу даже брал пса на задний двор, чтобы покидать ему палку и смеялся, хлопая в ладоши, когда тот сразу же приносил ее обратно, или и вовсе ловил в полете, когда она уже должна была соприкоснуться с землей. Удивительная собака. Чонин любил наблюдать за ним, стоя в дверном проеме. Кёнсу всегда оборачивался на него, нежно улыбался, а из-под майки торчали обтянутые кожей ключицы.  
Остальные же дни были изматывающими для обоих. Такие дни, когда Кёнсу отказывался есть, и они громко спорили, уходили в разные комнаты, дулись друг на друга, а потом мирились и всё по новой. Дни, когда кашель и головная боль мешали Кёнсу сосредоточиться на нотах, а он еще больше бесился от того, что не может даже заняться тем, что любил. Дни, когда обезболивающее не помогало и Кёнсу сворачивался вдвое у Чонина на коленях и тихо плакал. Чонин гладил его по лысой голове и плечам, шепча какие-то глупости о том, что скоро станет легче. И сам себя за это ненавидел, потому что ничерта не станет. А Кёнсу задыхался у него на коленях и все шептал его имя, будто в каком-то бреду. Ким гладил его, будто надеялся, что прикосновением сможет вылечить, стирал выступающие слезы, и разрывался изнутри от беспомощности. Мечтал забрать все вот это себе, лишь бы Кёнсу перестал мучиться.

— Больно, — всхлипывал он, как ребенок, до икоты. Чонин смаргивал настырные слезы и качал его в своих руках по несколько часов к ряду.

И были самые страшные дни, когда Кёнсу валился на пол, не в силах сделать вдох. Такие дни всегда заканчивались в больнице. В один из таких дней к нему подошел доктор, снимая маску, качая головой.

— Метастазы слишком сильные, развился плеврит. Сожалею, но изначальный трехгодичный прогноз не является возможным, теперь счет идет на дни.

Чонин не сразу вспомнил, что может дышать. А когда вспомнил, делать этого больше не хотелось. Прошел всего год, а болезнь уже побеждала худое, измученное тело Кёнсу.

Когда Ким вошел в палату, то увидел, как его любимый ему улыбается. Чонин подошел к его койке, упал на колени.

И заплакал.

***

Просыпается Чонин так резко, будто из сна его что-то выдергивает. А потом понимает, что оказывается прав. В зале слышится лай, а следом что-то резко падает. Возможно, что-то резко кидают. Мужчина наспех надевает майку и вылетает из комнаты, чтобы застать картину того, как незнакомец, с ногами забравшись на диван, выставляет подушку в руке, как щит. В то время как пес заинтересованно машет хвостом и лает на незнакомого гостя, но не нападает. Хотел разбудить Чонина?

Мужчина видит стакан на ковре под столиком и разлитую воду и ставит на неугомонное животное больше, чем на перепуганного незнакомца.

— К ноге, — велит он разбушевавшемуся псу, тот резко вскидывает мохнатую морду и почти сразу бежит к хозяину.

Незнакомец смотрит на мужчину, сведя широкие брови к переносице.

— Доброе утро. Мое имя Ким Чонин, — начинает мужчина. — Вчера ты чуть не попал в аварию, мне удалось вовремя тебя оттолкнуть, так что обошлись малой кровью. Сейчас ты у меня дома.

Незнакомец вроде бы немного расслабляется, убирает подушку и садится на диван, как положено, сильно морщась от боли, тянется рукой к лодыжке. Чонин смотрит вниз и чуть не присвистывает, находя взглядом опухшее, темно-фиолетовое пятно. Все-таки придется вызвать врача до завтрака.

— А чего в больницу не отвез? Зачем нянькаться со мной, когда можно просто использовать вариант полегче? — голос незнакомца неожиданно низкий. Он сидит, хмуро проверяя себя на наличие других повреждений.  
— У тебя при себе документов не было, так что разбираться с тобой в больнице была бы еще большая морока. Да и не бросать же тебя там малодушно? — просто пожимает плечами Чонин.

Парень удивленно усмехается, качая головой.

— Ничего себе. А я думал, доблестные люди вымерли.

Чонин пожимает плечами. Повисает неловкая пауза.

— Меня зовут Крис, — говорит парень, ощупывая ссадину на брови кончиками пальцев. — И спасибо, что спас мне жизнь, наверное. Когда произносишь это вслух, звучит еще более бредово.

Чонин решает вызвать доктора, оставляя незнакомца (Криса) на диване, под пристальным вниманием пса, обнюхивающим его ноги.

Пока он объясняет доктору ситуацию и говорит адрес, то видит, как парень тянет руку к золотистой холке, но одергивает ее, стоит псу уткнуться носом в чужую ладонь. Почему-то картина вызывает забавное ощущение в носу. Такое, когда только хочешь чихнуть, или скрыть смех.  
После звонка доктору, Чонину приходится позвонить на работу, чтобы предупредить Тена о своем сегодняшнем отсутствии, как минимум, до обеда. Тен корректно интересуется, не случилось ли чего серьезного, и после некоторого обмена фразами Чонин заканчивает разговор.

В зале все та же картина, поэтому Чонин закусывает губу, когда негромко привлекает внимание к себе.

— Доктор приедет где-то минут через 30, может, ты хочешь перекусить? В желудке пусто, небось, с вчерашнего обеда.

— Не стоило так заморачиваться с доктором и вообще со всем, — неловко хмурится Крис.

— У тебя огромная ссадина на брови и точно что-то с лодыжкой, хотя бы подожди уже до прихода доктора, прежде чем сбегать. Как только я буду убежден, что все нормально, то можешь идти куда захочешь, — скрещивает руки на груди Чонин, указывает на ногу ладонью. — Если сможешь, конечно.

Ким подходит к кофейному столику, чтобы поднять прозрачный стакан и поставить его на стол, а затем включает телевизор. По залу разносится звук первого попавшегося кинофильма и пес невольно вскидывает голову на источник звука. Да уж, слишком непривычно, понимает его мужчина.

— Что, даже не будешь читать мне нотаций? — неожиданно раздается за спиной. Чонин непонимающе смотрит на своего гостя. — Ну как же, не смотрел куда шел, выбежал на красный свет, что вообще мной двигало в тот момент и все такое.

Чонин качает головой.

— Главное сам сделай правильные выводы из своих поступков, думаю, ты достаточно взрослый парень, не мне читать тебе нотации, — отвечают ему.

На самом деле, мужчина не уверен, сколько ему лет. Выглядит этот Крис как лет на 20, так и вполне может смахивать на 25. У Чонина всегда были проблемы с определением возраста.

Он почти заканчивает с завтраком, когда приходит доктор. Чонин открывает дверь мужчине в возрасте. Он представляется доктором Салливаном и приступает к осмотру пациента. Так Ким узнает, что Крису 22 года, что он родом из Китая, но мигрировал в Штаты 10 лет назад. Что он живет на съемной квартире и его родителям не обязательно знать, что произошло, чтобы не тревожить их зря. При осмотре оказывается, что у Криса куча фиолетовых синяков на правом бедре и боку, и именно по этой причине ему было некомфортно дышать.

После осмотра доктор объявляет вердикт:

— Лодыжка не сломана, но вывих средней тяжести есть, недели две-три я бы не советовал делать опору на правую ногу, так что если у вас есть костыли…

— Есть, — кивает Чонин. — Что-нибудь еще, или больше ничего серьезного?

Доктор складывает принадлежности в кожаный кейс.

— На ссадину можно наложить пару швов, но если молодой человек ничего не имеет против небольших шрамов, то это не обязательно. Можно обойтись простой заживляющей мазью.

Крис усмехается, потирая новый пластырь, и немного двигает туго перетянутой бинтами лодыжкой.

— Крутые шрамы на бровях? Кто же от такого отказывается.

— Мне нравится ваш оптимизм, — кивает доктор. — Если он не от халатности происходит, конечно. Все нужные препараты в этом листке. Если вдруг пациенту станет хуже — звоните мне. Но я могу гарантировать, что здесь нет ничего серьезного. Вы большой везунчик, Кристофер.

После ухода врача, Чонин лезет на чердак за старыми костылями, вытирает их от пыли и дает юноше. Тот на пробу встает, пытаясь немного походить по комнате. И потом идет следом за мужчиной на кухню, попутно с любопытством осматриваясь вокруг. Чонин ничего не менял в обстановке, даже несмотря на то, что дом овевала куча воспоминаний. Крис наверняка уже успел заметить фотографии на стенах, одинокие лакированные туфли у входа и густой, пропахший одиночеством воздух, и сделать свои выводы.  
Чонин ставит на стол тарелки с едой и садится напротив Криса. На стул. Пес, наверное, чувствует себя оскорбленным в данный момент. Мужчина кидает взгляд вниз, думая, что наткнется на осуждающую мордаху, но собака слишком увлечена едой, чтобы обратить на него внимание.

— Красивый, — раздается напротив. Чонин переводит взгляд на парня, пока тот жует и кивает в сторону пса. — Как его зовут?

Мужчина зависает на вопросе. Ну вот и как теперь объяснить?

— У него нет клички, — просто говорит он, надеясь, что обойдется без дальнейших расспросов. — Мы и так прекрасно понимаем друг друга, при необходимости я зову его «приятель» или «дружище», но большую часть времени он откликается на команды без надобности имени или указания.

— Почему? — логичный вопрос.

Потому что они с Кёнсу так и не дали ему имени. Но на деле Чонин просто пожимает плечами, продолжая есть. Крис с вопросами больше не лезет, лишь отмечает:  
— Золотистый ретривер — очень преданная и умная порода, так что могу поверить.

После завтрака парень порывается домой, но замечает, как разбушевалась погода на улице.

— Я могу тебя отвезти, у меня есть машина.

— Нет, — припечатывают сразу же. Мужчина хмурится.

— Если ты думаешь, что досаждаешь мне, то нет…

— Я лучше пойду пешком, тут метро недалеко вроде, это ведь жилой район, а не сельская местность, ничего страшного не произойдет.

— Метро в двух кварталах отсюда, — приподнимает бровь в непонимании Чонин. — Ты с костылями по дождю пойдешь до метро, чтобы тебя там раздавили в толпе?

Крис лишь хмурится, ничего не отвечая. Мужчина откровенно растерян таким поведением и неприятием к машинам, но считает бестактным лезть, раз парень так активно отстраняется от разговора. Предлагает альтернативу.

— Можешь идти куда хочешь, как с лодыжкой станет полегче, но если ты в ближайшие сутки намереваешься пешком, или на метро отправится домой, то я заявляю, что это категорически плохая идея.

Так как воспользоваться вариантом проезда на машине Крис все так же отказывается, то ничего другого ему не остается. По его лицу скользит выражение неловкости. Чонин спешит его заверить, что тот его не стеснит. На том все и решилось.

***

После обеда Чонин все же едет в студию, дав Крису краткий гид-справочник по его дому. А еще оставляет номер своего телефона, на всякий случай. Было странно прощаться с кем-то, кроме пса, когда он надевал пальто у входа. Но похоже, на ближайшую неделю, ему придется к этому привыкнуть. Тен встречает его взволнованным взглядом, но их телефонный разговор они так и не обсуждают. Вечером Чонину приходится задержаться, потому что они готовят Кристалл к соревнованиям. С учетом пробок, остановки в аптеке, Ким добирается домой только ближе к 10 часам вечера. Чертовы мегаполисы — ночные города, в которых постоянно происходит движение.  
Ким подъезжает к дому, замечая пса на крыльце. Тот машет пушистым хвостом, издали замечая хозяина. Мужчина хмуро чешет ретривера за ухом, открывая дверь. Понимание настигает его сразу же.

— Несладко же тебе пришлось, а, приятель? — говорит он псу. Тот тонко скулит в ответ и заходит в дом, только когда Чонин включает в коридоре свет. Своего гостя они находят в зале, тот сидит на диване с книгой в руках, но сразу же оборачивается в сторону двери.

— С возвращением, — говорит он.

— Решил почитать? Что заинтересовало?

Крис поворачивает к Чонину книгу обложкой, чтобы тот мог прочесть. «Путешествие к центру Земли» Жюля Верна. Забавно, это была любимая книга самого Чонина в его 20 лет. Возможно — это просто сам по себе идеальный возраст для такой литературы, фантазия человека работает особенно виртуозно.

— Я забыл тебе сказать, пес боится темноты, так что оставляй в коридоре и на кухне включенные лампочки. В противном случае, он и носа в дом не сунет.

Крис хмурит широкие брови, откладывая книгу.

— Извини, я не знал. Теперь буду оставлять свет, — он задумчиво смотрит на ретривера. — У тебя очень необычный питомец.

— Я знаю, — усмехаясь, заявляет Чонин и треплет пса по макушке. Тот будто чувствует, что говорят о нем, так что гордо подставляет мордочку под руку хозяина.

— Если тебе будет мешать свет, то можешь выключать его, когда соберешься спать, главное, чтобы лампочка горела в коридоре. В пакете нужная мазь и бинты, не заморачивайся сейчас. Если так приспичит, потом отдашь деньги.

На этой ноте мужчина посылает своего гостя делать все процедуры приготовления ко сну, пока сам ищет для него запасные комплекты домашней одежды. Когда он спускается с горсткой одежды в руках, Крис уже сидит на диване и пыхтит, перебинтовывая ногу. С острых кончиков темных волос капает вода. Чонин кладет стопку вещей на кофейный столик и кидает взгляд на опухшую лодыжку.

— Тебе помочь?

Крис еще некоторое время ведет борьбу с неподдающимися бинтами, но сдается. Чонин садится перед диваном и аккуратно обхватывает чужую ногу ладонью, наматывая бинт, закрепляя его на месте.

— У тебя очень ловко выходит, — отмечает Крис и трет переносицу. — Я вроде смотрел, как док ее бинтовал, но без толку.

— Я преподаватель танцев, так что сам нередко себе что-то выворачивал, для меня не впервой перебинтовывать лодыжки, — объясняет свое умение Чонин.

— Вот как, я думал, что ты учитель музыки.

Чонин приподнимает бровь, а Крис кивает на пианино позади него, отвечая на немой вопрос. В груди у темно-русого все сжимается.

— Нет, я не играю на инструментах, мой молодой человек этим занимался.

Крис на это издаешь лишь протяжное «хмм». Они желают друг другу доброй ночи, и Чонин поднимается наверх, чтобы пойти спать. Пес занимает привычное место на коврике, хоть и косится несколько секунд на левую сторону кровати. Мужчина снимает майку привычным движением и ложится на свою сторону кровати.  
Он успевает почувствовать, как матрас привычно прогибается под фантомным весом. А после проваливается в глубокий сон, слишком уставший за этот насыщенный день.

***

Утром Чонин просыпается под будильник и успевает позавтракать и уехать в студию до того, как проснется Крис. Пес на прощание тыкается носом в его ладонь и убегает в зал. Странно видеть, что животное воспринимает кого-то еще, кроме Чонина или его семьи.  
В студии все проходит как обычно, Тен много улыбается, жестикулирует под конец дня. Они закончили хореографию Кристалл и ее подготовку — завтра соревнования. На пути домой Ким осознает, что ему придется вновь зайти за продуктами. Он уже как-то и отвык, что когда живешь не один — еды нужно намного больше. Свалив пакеты на пассажирское сидение, мужчина выруливает на дорогу, и раздается телефонный звонок. Чондэ.  
Они говорят до самого подъезда к дому, друг приглашает его на вечернее барбекю. А Чонин отказывается, и даже не потому, что не хочет ехать, а потому, что оставлять гостя одного как-то совсем не хотелось.  
Дом встречает его пустым крыльцом, озаренным закатными лучами солнца. Наконец, хоть немного распогодилось и небо снова отогревает землю. Но мужчина хмурится, обычно пес всегда ждет его снаружи именно в тот час, когда заканчивается его рабочий день, но сегодня его нигде не видать. Припарковав машину, Чонин идет по направлению к дому, по пути здоровается с соседями — все выходят на вечернюю прогулку в редкие ясные дни. Дверь заискивающе открывает вход в пустой коридор. На первом этаже мужчина так и не обнаруживает ни гостя, ни пса, и уже было порывается продолжить поиски на втором, когда слышит громкий низкий возглас из глубины дома.

— Хороший мальчик, апорт!

Чонин понимает, откуда слышен голос и целенаправленно идет в сторону заднего двора. Через окно он видит, как мелькает золотистый бок быстро пробегающего мимо ретривера. Мужчина открывает дверь, оставаясь в проеме, и смотрит, как собака тащит в зубах палку, отдает ее Крису. Тот опирается на один костыль правой рукой, а левой забирает короткую пластмассовую палочку. Гладит светлую холку, и широко улыбается. У Чонина почему-то вновь свербит в районе переносицы.

Собака замечает его первой, лает, заставляя Криса тоже обернуться. Тот приветливо кивает хозяину дома и с усмешкой уточняет:

— И сколько ты там так стоишь?

— Недостаточно долго, чтобы быть пойманным на чем-то, — отвечает Чонин, едва улыбаясь уголками губ. — Вижу, вы подружились?

В качестве ответа ретривер лижет протянутую ладонь юноши и забавно дергает пушистым хвостом, ожидая следующего броска.

— Вроде того, — улыбается Крис. — Ты нечасто его вниманием балуешь, я смотрю. Розы, кстати? Это здорово, хоть я и больше люблю пионы, но розы тоже ничего. Я немного удивлен.

Мужчина лишь пожимает плечами, не зная, что ответить. И тогда парень протягивает ему палку, закусывая щеку изнутри, из-за чего черты его лица становятся еще острее. Похож на заискивающего лиса прям.  
Чонин закатывает глаза и фырчит, а пес начинает возбужденно лаять и тереться около ног Криса, неотрывно следя за палкой. Мужчина забирает ее из протянутой руки и, подразнив ретривера, кидает в воздух. Они играют с ним, пока сумерки совсем не сгущаются, а после решают пойти поужинать. Пока Крис принимает душ, Чонин разбирается с готовкой, ставит тарелку гостя на стол, а сам машинально садится на пол, рядом с собакой, спиной облокачиваясь о кухонную тумбу. Парень, переодетый в белую майку и серые спальные штаны, на костылях проходит в кухню, чтобы увидеть идиллическую картину, а Чонин замирает с вилкой у рта, осознает свою оплошность.

— Привычка, извини, — он уже было порывается встать, чтобы сесть за стол, но Крис пожимает плечами, берет свою тарелку в руки и опускается на пол рядом, с другой стороны от пса.

Они медленно поглощают еду, прерываясь на разговоры. Оказывается, Крис получает образование в музыкальном направлении и его специализация — виолончель и фортепиано. Чонин подмечает открытый, немного дикий нрав Криса. Если смеется, то громко и от души, если хочет что-то доказать, то с пуленепробиваемым упрямством и твердолобостью, а когда слушает, то ведет себя тихо и спокойно. У них оказывается много общего из-за того, что они оба увлечены музыкой и чтением. И за разговором разницы в возрасте мужчина даже и не чувствует.  
После затянувшегося ужина Крис вызывается в добровольцы на мытье посуды, а потом они сидят в гостиной, где Чонин аккуратно перебинтовывает чужую лодыжку.  
Лежа в постели, Ким обдумывает события прошедшего дня, медленно проваливается в сон. Привычно ощущает, как проседает матрас, но потом неожиданно чувствует чужую руку в волосах. Мужчина открывает сонные глаза, в приглушенном свете, льющемся через приоткрытую дверь, он различает Кёнсу. Тот сидит на краю кровати, в светлых джинсах и белоснежной майке, и гладит его по голове.

— Ты почему не ложишься? — бормочет озадаченный Чонин.

Темноволосый улыбается, убирая прядки с лица теплыми пальцами.

— Засыпай.

***

Чонин никогда не любил общественный транспорт — будь то метро или автобусы. Но сейчас он добровольно стоит в этом самом метро, аккуратно придерживая Криса за предплечье. Сегодня у Кристалл соревнования и мужчина обязан там быть. Припоминая разговор трехдневной давности и любовь юноши к музыке и танцам, он спросил, не хочет ли тот составить ему компанию:

— Так уж и быть, мы можем поехать на метро, если ты такой упрямый.

И тот не отказался.

В просторном павильоне творилась суматоха, конкурсантки шныряли туда-сюда в красивых платьях, все в паетках и блестках, готовые затмевать даже самые яркие звезды на ночном небе.  
Разумеется, его ученица была одной из лучших в своем стиле танца. Как могло быть иначе? Весь концерт Ким ощущает, как Крис смотрит на него. И даже после, когда он поздравляет маленькую победительницу, держа ее дрожащие ручки в своих больших ладонях.  
Всю дорогу к метро Крис лукаво пялится в его сторону и улыбается, и в какой-то момент Чонин не выдерживает.

— Что?

— Да так, ничего особенного, — пожимает плечами Крис. — Просто это было очень мило. Ты милый.

И как-то так выходит, что они даже не думают о том, что он вполне спокойно может уехать домой. Вместо этого приезжают домой к Чонину, чтобы на пороге их встретил золотистый ретривер, берут его на прогулку и возвращаются только под вечер, когда Крис говорит о боли в ноге и затекших от долгого напряжения мышцах рук.  
За ужином Чонин ставит тарелки на стол, а юноша закусывает щеку изнутри, берет еду в руки и садится на пол, рядом с довольно булькнувшим псом. Это заставляет мужчину улыбнуться, когда он присаживается около них.  
Отправляются спать они довольно поздно, и когда Чонин уже проваливается в сон, то понимает, что так и не ощутил, как матрас проседает под чужим весом.

***

Холодные стены больничного крыла навевают на Чонина неиссякаемую тоску. Он осматривается вокруг, видит своих друзей. Они все здесь, чтобы поддержать его, чтобы поддержать Кёнсу. Даже его родители приехали, чтобы увидеть своего увядающего сына. Чонин смотрит на изможденное лицо женщины, которая выходит из палаты До, и почему-то чувствует злость. Ее пустили туда первой просто потому, что она мать. Ага, конечно. Мать, которая любит своего ребенка только когда ей захочется.  
Она смотрит на Чонина в безысходности и немного обиженно произносит, опуская глаза:

— Он хочет, чтобы ты побыл с ним.

Тот сглатывает и на ватных ногах отправляется в палату. С койки на него смотрит бледный, изможденный Кёнсу, который сразу же тянет к нему руку и снимает кислородную маску. Чонин напугано подходит ближе, но темноволосый качает головой, убирая маску подальше, аккуратно отодвигается и освобождает место рядом.

— Полежи со мной, пожалуйста.

Неспособный что-либо противопоставить, Чонин садится на койку, снимает обувь и ложится напротив Кёнсу, жадно всматриваясь в родные черты уставшего лица, в синяки под глазами и худые дрожащие плечи. Все никак не может насмотреться.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, — начинает дрожащим голосом Кёнсу. — Я ни о чем никогда не жалел в решениях, касаемо тебя. Ни разу за всю свою жизнь.

Чонин знает. Перед глазами плывет, он смаргивает, и мокрые дорожки текут из его глаз.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжал жить, понятно? — твердо припечатывает До. — Несмотря на то, что случится, ты должен найти в себе силы жить дальше.

Ким чувствует, как сдавливает его грудь, он тонет. Как будто это у него в легких сплошное море, а не у Кёнсу. Обхватывает рукой ледяную ладонь, и слышит кончиками пальцев, как утихает чужой пульс.

— Я так сильно люблю тебя, Чонин, — раздается напротив, и Ким видит, как он улыбается.

Он крепко жмурится, подсовывая чужую ладонь под свою щеку, и утыкается в ее центр.

— Теперь теплее, — бормочет Кёнсу, и его улыбка тает.

Прибор издает противный писк, а Чонин открывает рот в немом крике.

***

Он понимает, что может вдохнуть только тогда, когда распахивает глаза, в темноте первые мгновения даже не ориентируется, только чувствует, как крепкие руки прижимают его к твердой груди. Мужчина тяжело дышит, ощущая, как на лице застывают влажные дорожки. Этот кошмар. Он ему уже несколько месяцев не снился. Теплые ладони неуверенно гладят его по затылку и взмокшим плечам. Чонин доверчиво жмется к родному теплу, подставляясь под руки. Сейчас отпустит.

— Не уходи, — хрипло шепчет мужчина.

— Ты кричал во сне, — выдыхают над ним низким голосом. — Я пиздец как пересрался.

Ким узнает чужой, хриплый голос и хмурится. Он-то думал, что…

— Крис?

— Да, кто еще это может быть? — спрашивает он, растирая чужие плечи, но все же напрягается. — Мне уйти?

Чонин чувствует необъяснимое спокойствие, находясь в чужих руках, дрожь из тела медленно уходит, давая место умиротворению. Кажется, пес лаял, но мужчина не уверен. Он наконец качает головой и окончательно расслабляется в крепких объятиях.

***

Просыпается Чонин от того, что ему в лицо бьют яркие лучи солнца. Он разлепляет глаза и смотрит на примятое одеяло с левой стороны. Значит, не приснилось. Снизу он слышит детский смех и еще один, немного хриплый и громкий. И подскакивает на постели, потому что он совсем забыл. Наспех одев домашнюю одежду, Чонин спускается вниз по лестнице и видит, как Крис ловко орудует на кухне, пока маленькая девочка сидит на стульчике, качая ножкой и рассказывает ему что-то. Юноша с улыбкой слушает и нарезает овощи, балансируя на одной ноге. Получается у него довольно сносно. Костыли сиротливо стоят рядом.

— О, дядя Чонин проснулся, — восклицает ребенок и вскакивает со стула, чтобы накинуться на мужчину с объятиями. Тот подхватывает девочку на руки и подходит к плите, осматривая зачатки будущего обеда.

— Ты умеешь готовить, — констатирует факт мужчина, потому что не знает, как еще начать разговор. Неловкость после прошлой ночи еще не успела его отпустить.

Но Крис тепло улыбается.

— Мы не хотели тебя будить, — отвечают ему.

Дальше они готовят еду уже вместе. Чонин узнает, что Анна и Крис уже успели познакомиться и подружиться, а еще читает сообщение, которое ему прислал Минсок.

«Пока ты спал, отдал свою дочь в руки того красавчика на костылях. Он милый, кстати ^.^», — гласит сообщение. Чонин закатывает глаза.

У всей его семьи какая-то необъяснимая слабость к Крису и его обаянию, это уму непостижимо. Его пятилетняя племянница не виделась с ним почти три недели, а сейчас просто не отлипает от незнакомого человека, улыбаясь во все свои немногочисленные зубы. И плевать, что улыбка Криса настолько ослепительная, что на нее невозможно не ответить взаимностью. Это тут вовсе не причем.  
На заднем дворе Анна и Крис играют с псом, в то время как сам Чонин берется подрезать отцветшие бутоны ранних роз.

Девочка кидает палку и кричит:

— Апорт, Лаки!

Крис хмурится и смотрит на мужчину непонимающе.

— Лаки?

— Анна, престань, — качает головой Чонин. — Нет у него клички.

— Но я всегда зову его Лаки, посмотри, ему нравится, — девочка бежит вслед за стремительно убегающим ретривером.

Юноша подходит ближе к Киму, приподнимает бровь, закусывая щеку изнутри.

— Ты серьезно потакаешь ей? Это моя племянница, вообще-то.

К вечеру они перебираются в гостиную и начинают играть в настольные игры. А точнее в поддавки Анне, хотя и для девочки ее возраста она довольно смышленая, что удивляет Криса, как замечает по его лицу Чонин.  
Он стоит на кухне и ждет, пока закипит чайник, когда слышит звуки фортепианной мелодии, которые исходят из гостиной, где он оставил своих подопечных. Его сердце ухает куда-то в район пяток, когда он узнает эту мелодию. Ноги сами несут его в комнату. Мужчина так резко заворачивает в проем двери, что собака вскидывает морду со сложенных лап. Крис резко прекращает играть и смотрит в глаза Чонину.

— Не сердись на него, дядя, — восклицает Анна. — Это я попросила его для меня сыграть.

Чонин приходит в себя и качает головой.

— Нет, это ничего.

В комнате повисает пауза, во время которой Крис все так же, сведя брови к переносице, смотрит на Кима. Пока Анна не просит сыграть еще. И только после неуверенного кивка со стороны двери, юноша вновь прикасается к клавишам. Только играет он не ту же до боли знакомую мелодию, а что-то другое (*). Музыка плавно скользит под его пальцами, исполненная грустью и задумчивостью мелодия льется, медленно растекаясь по комнате, словно тонкий шифоновый шарф на ветру. Мужчина наблюдает за тем, как гармонично юноша смотрится за инструментом и умело перебирает клавиши. Но мелодия обрывается довольно резко, так что Чонин хмурится.

— Я ее не дописал, — отвечает на незаданный вопрос Крис.

Он задумчиво проводит пальцами по пыльным клавишам и скользит взглядом по нотному стану на листах. Мужчина так ничего и не трогал, в последний раз до инструмента подходил только Кёнсу. Наверное, он и оставил ноты под крышкой.  
Чонин подходит ближе, облокачивается о черный лакированный бок и тихо просит:

— Сыграй еще.

Ближе к 11 Чонин порывается уложить Анну спать, но та выдвигает требование:

— Хочу, чтобы Крис почитал мне на ночь.

Они укладывают девочку в гостевой комнате и, пока ее новая любовь читает ей сказку, Чонин убирается на первом этаже. Он сразу слышит, как Крис спускается по лестнице и останавливается, облокачиваясь на арку, соединяющую коридор и кухню.

— Я поражен и предан собственной племянницей окончательно, — шутит Чонин, качая головой.

За спиной он слышит мягкую усмешку.

— Вот и нет, пока я там сидел, она мне все уши про тебя прожужжала.

Крис подходит и становится рядом с ним.

— Извини меня.

— За что?

— За пианино. Я не имел права лезть туда, куда не следует.

— Это ничего, — заверяет Чонин. — У тебя действительно талант.

— Возможно, хотя мне самому больше виолончель по душе.

Мужчина представляет парня за инструментом и чувствует, как теплеют щеки. В его фантазии у Криса, почему-то, длинные волосы.

— Ты все не перестаешь меня удивлять, — говорит он, заканчивая с посудой. Поворачивается к парню, натыкаясь на глубокий, темный взгляд, исполненный очарования.

— Как и ты меня.

Уже лежа в постели Чонин ожидает привычного фантомного компаньона на каждую ночь. Но вместо этого он ощущает, как на лоб опускаются чужие губы, а затем слышит тихие шаги по направлению к двери. Мужчина распахивает глаза, следя за невесомой фигурой в проеме двери.

— Куда ты? — взволнованно спрашивает он.

Кёнсу поворачивается, на его губах играет легкая улыбка, а черты лица, как никогда, кажутся мягкими.

— Я ухожу. Мне есть на кого тебя оставить.

***

Больше Кёнсу не приходил. Первые пару дней Чонин ворочался в постели, не в состоянии спокойно уснуть. Впервые, он позволил псу занять левую сторону кровати.  
Проходит почти три недели с тех пор, как он встретил Криса. Его лодыжка начинает приходить в норму, так что, по логике, задерживаться у Чонина в гостях ему больше незачем. Они говорили об этом сегодня за завтраком. Пес терся около Криса так, будто понимал в чем дело, и облизывал больную ногу. Ранка на брови у парня почти зажила, оставляя тонкий шрам, все еще свежий.  
Чонин уходил в студию с неясной тоской на душе, будто скоро он может потерять что-то важное.  
А к вечеру получает сообщение.

«Это Крис. Объяснять нет времени, я в ветеринарной клинике, твоему приятелю стало плохо. Вот адрес.»

Чонин даже не помнит, как говорит с Теном и доезжает до клиники. Он в трансе проходит в помещение, отыскивая глазами ресепшн.

— Молодой человек по имени Крис сегодня приехал сюда с псом, золотистым ретривером, — начинает сбивчиво объяснять он.

Девушка за стойкой хмурится.

— Прошу вас, говорите точнее. Какая кличка у пса?

— У него ее нет…просто поищите по картам за сегодняшний день золотистого ретривера, это ведь несложно, — хмурится он.

— Мужчина, как вы думаете, сколько золотистых ретриверов в день к нам поступает? — беззлобно задает она вопрос, переводя взгляд на монитор, бьет по кнопкам. — Если бы у вашего пса не было клички, мы бы завели карту на его владельца. Но у меня в компьютере нет на сегодня карт на имя «Крис», извините.

Чонин хмурится с досадой, порываясь позвонить Крису, чтобы тот просто вышел ему навстречу. Но тут внутри щелкает.

— Лаки. Поступал ли к вам золотистый ретривер по кличке Лаки?

Он движется по направлению к кабинету, про который ему сказала девушка с ресепшена и вдалеке замечает беспокойно мельтешащего Криса.

Тот поворачивается в его сторону.

— Эй…

Парень ничего не успевает сказать, оказываясь в чужих объятиях. Крис объясняет ему сложившуюся ситуацию вкратце. Что он видел, каким вялым был пес, что ничего не ел и просто лежал на месте, и что он решил взять его и отвезти в чертову клинику на обследование.

— И как вы сюда добрались? — с сомнением интересуется Чонин.

— На такси, — отвечает парень, передернув плечом. — Твоя собака заставила меня сесть в чертову машину.

Чонин ничего не отвечает, только обхватывает чужие пальцы, переплетая их со своими.

— Так значит, Лаки?

— Надо же было записать собаку под какой-то кличкой.

Чонин некоторое время молчит, но потом все же решается.

— Кёнсу хотел дать ему имя, но мы как-то не успели.

— Это тот парень с фотографий? — осторожно интересуется Крис, получая утвердительный кивок. — Он красивый.

— Он умер два года назад, — выдыхает Чонин. — Рак легких.

Он, наконец, сказал это, и было даже не так больно, как представлялось изначально. В ответ Крис сильнее сжимает его пальцы.

— Год назад я потерял своего близкого человека, — отвечают ему. — Мы ехали с какой-то вечеринки, я точно не помню. Я был за рулем. Я выжил, а он нет. С тех пор в машину на место водителя я ни разу не садился.

Вот все и встало на свои места. Все эти отговорки от использования машины и недомолвки теперь имеют вполне логичное объяснение.

— Спасибо, что поделился, — говорит Крис, смотря в глаза напротив. — Это много значит для меня.

— Взаимно.

Он молчат до прихода доктора, который осматривает очередь.

— Владелец ретривера по кличке Лаки?

— Мы здесь, — встает Чонин, подходя к доктору вместе с Крисом.

— Все будет хорошо с вашим питомцем, иногда подкожные паразиты могут переносить заразу. Нам пришлось вырезать клеща, но все прошло нормально, так как вы вовремя обратились.

Они везут необычно тихого Лаки домой, пес смотрит на них влажными, мутными от препаратов глазами, но выглядит вполне живым. Всю дорогу Крис ерзает на пассажирском сиденье, пока Чонин не обхватывает его запястье рукой, поглаживая кожу большим пальцем.  
Дома Чонин занимается тем, что спускает собачий коврик со второго этажа в гостиную, чтобы пес мог удобно расположиться. А Крис окликает его у двери.

— Эй, Чонин, — он улыбается, закусывая щеку. — Иди, посмотри.

И ведет его по направлению к внутреннему двору. В нос ударяет стойкий цветочный запах. Мужчина осматривается вокруг и понимает, что имеет в виду юноша. Точно, настал период цветения роз, поэтому лозы распустились, создавая красивый ореол по всему саду.

Он с восхищением смотрит на цветы.

Пока Крис смотрит на него.

Чонин ловит его взгляд и нежно улыбается.

Отходит к тумбе, доставая оттуда небольшой подписанный мешочек с семенами пиона. Он оборачивается к Крису, показывая мешочек.

— Что скажешь, поможешь мне?

— Ты ведь это несерьезно?

Серьезно. И Крис с лопаткой смотрится очень странно.

— Ну и когда они зацветут?

— А ты куда-то торопишься? — усмехается мужчина.

— В принципе, нет.

Он неумело повторяет движения Чонина, не переставая улыбаться, трет нос, оставляя на нем земельные разводы. А Ким тянется к его лицу рукой, стирает темные следы, неотрывно смотрит в глаза, склоняется и целует. Невесомо, пока не чувствует уверенный ответ и чужую руку на шее.

Кёнсу хотел, чтобы он продолжал жить.

И, наконец, Чонин сам хочет сделать шаг навстречу этой новой жизни.

Силуэт у входной двери оборачивается в последний раз, чтобы улыбнуться, а затем исчезает. Дверь мягко закрывается, и только пес лениво встряхивает ухом, отгоняя отдаленный звук.


End file.
